fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Moulder
Moulder (モルダ Moruda, translated Mulder in the Japan version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is a mature priest of Frelia, and is gentle and reassuring. He is well trusted by King Hayden, and is sent to aid Eirika alongside Gilliam and Vanessa. He is a very kind person and acts as a father-figure to most characters in the story. He seems either somewhat absent minded or too devoted to his work, such as in his A support with Gilliam, where he is revealed to have carried the crown at King Hayden's coronation, and dropped the crown when a young Gilliam yelled at him to get a hold of himself, or in his supports with Syrene in which he forgets his own birthday. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' Base Stats | Priest | Anima |3 |20 |4 |6 |9 |1 |2 |5 |9 |5 | Staff - C | Heal Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |70% |40% |50% |40% |20% |25% |25% |} Promotion Gains Priest to Bishop *HP +3 *Mag +2 *Skill +1 *Def +3 *Res +2 *Con +2 *Move +1 *Skill Light D *Skill Slayer (This skill does 3 times the damage to monster creatures) Priest to Sage *HP +4 *Mag +1 *Def +3 *Res +3 *Con +2 *Move +1 *Anima Skill C *Light Skill D Supports *Vanessa *Colm *Gilliam *Syrene Overall Moulder has some of the most offbeat stats. For example, as a Sage, he has a lot of HP and a really high Con, which is unusual. Despite that his Resistance and his Magic are rather low compared to the rest of the magic wielders in the game, he is useful at the Tower of Valni as a protective unit and at the Ruins when promoted to a Bishop. Moulder, being a Priest, should have an A-Rank in staffs before you promote him, making him an effective healer (due to the staff rank and magic), and by the time he promotes, he should have a S-Rank in staves, so he can use Latona. Lute and Ewan can potentially be Sages, along with Saleh, who is a pre-promoted Sage, so adding another Sage would be pointless. As for Bishops, only Natasha and Artur can be promoted to it. For defensive growths, it would be unwise to attempt to rely on defense, as his starting stats are quite low. However, with some careful planning, he can end up as a very fast, free-standing and reliable unit, decent at dodging attacks, with high Resistance. His Slayer skill makes him adept at dealing with all non-human bosses and random monsters alike, dealing over 35 damage and with a very high hit rate thanks to his light magic skill (high hit, low damage). While Anima may arguably be the best overall magic, some monsters, such as mauthe doogs, require a very high hit chance to reliably be defeated. So, to sum up, for most units his light magic knowledge will do low damage, but thanks to his slayer skill, casting on monsters is akin to using a powerful Anima or Dark spell, while with the same high hit rate, making it overall very useful. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |Priest |14 |32+5 |8 |12 |16 |15 |5 |6 |13 |6 | Miracle Healtouch HP +5 | Staff - C |Physic* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Endings *'Moulder, Wise Counselor''' (心温かき神官 Kokoro atatakaki shinkan) After the War of the Stones, Moulder continued to serve the royal family of Frelia. His wisdom served to guide King Innes as it had served King Hayden before him. Gallery File:FE8 Moulder.gif|Moulder's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:Moulder in battle.JPG|Moulder as a Priest. File:moulder bishop magic.gif|Moulder as a Bishop. File:Moulder as a Sage.JPG|Moulder as a Sage Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Bonus characters